Pollo Picante
by Clarii99
Summary: Una de las tantas formas de saber el sabor del ramen. / ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Peach!


_Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son todos de Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Regalo de Cumpleaños para Peach. *lanza confeti* ¡Espero que la hayas pasado genial!<em>**

* * *

><p>¿Cómo es posible?<br>Pleno verano, todos sudando como si no hubiese un mañana y aquí, Inuyasha pidiendo un plato de ramen caliente.  
>¿Quién carajos le entiende?<p>

―Kagome, ¿ya?

Definitivamente la paciencia no es una de sus grandes virtudes.

―¡Espera! ¿Acaso no eres consciente de todo éste maldito calor?

―¡Feh!

La situación iba de mal en peor.  
>Y no era para menos. ¿Tanto karma habré acumulado? ¿Tanto odio me tiene Kami?<br>Ni bien volvimos de su época, al llegar a casa no había nadie.  
>¡Claro! ¿Ahora resulta que la familia entera va a pasar vacaciones a al otro lado del jodido mundo aprovechando el clima y demás, dejando a la única hija mujer echada a su suerte en un lugar donde los rayos solares amenazan con abrasarte viva? ¿Con qué derecho?<p>

―¡Kagome!

―¡He dicho que esperes!

Jodidas ganas de correr en pelotas por la casa.

―¡Apúrate mujer!

Por si fuera poco, su hambre es contagiante, y ahora me encontraba preparando otro ramen para mí.  
>Acomodé la tira del polo, la misma que amenazaba con caerse y arreglé mi short, el sudor empezaba a hacerse presente. ¡Quería bañarme de una vez, maldita sea! ¡No soy ama de casa ni cocinera, que él mismo se prepare su comida!<p>

―¡¿Ya?!

Su desesperación comenzaba a desesperarme.

―¡Siéntate! ¿No tienes ni un poco de paciencia? ―sus ojos me miraban desde el suelo con furia ―toma tu plato. ¡Come y déjame en paz!

―¡Feh!

Al parecer eso era lo único que sabía decir.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, muy lejos, trataba de no observarlo. Había hecho bien en prepararle tres platos, así no molestaría por un buen rato.  
>Lo vi atacar los fideos como un salvaje, terminando la primera porción en tiempo record. A éste paso terminaría antes que yo, que solo me serví una mitad de toda la ración que venía en el empaque.<p>

Solté un suspiro. Éste hombre (medio hombre) iba a volverme loca.

―¡Kagome!

―¿Qué quieres?

_¡Déjame comer, joder!_

―¿Vas a comerte eso?

―No, fíjate.

―¡Entonces dámelo!

_¿Acaso no entiende el sarcasmo?_

―¡No, es mío!

―¡Dámelo!

―¡Siéntate! ¿Acaso no te sobra con los tres platos ya? ¡Déjame, quiero estar tranquila!

―Al menos dime de qué sabor es… ―dijo desde el suelo.

―En tus sueños.

Di media vuelta. No iba a dejar que el idiota éste me quitara la poca comida que logré ingerir en el día. Todo había resultado un desastre ni bien regresamos aquí.  
>¡Jodido calentamiento global! ¡El Sengoku era mil veces más fresco! Me pondría seria en proteger el ambiente.<p>

Una lenta respiración resonó en mi oído.

―¿Inu…Yasha? ―volteé el rostro. Ahora lo podía sentir en mi cuello.

―Dime, ¿De qué sabor es?

―No lo haré.

_Putos todos._

Ladeé la cabeza, solo un poco más. Su dorada mirada parecía perdida, y lo vi acercarse, despacio.  
>Y sentí un leve rose.<p>

¿Un beso? _¿Qué carajos?  
><em>Sí, ¡Estaba pasando!  
>Decidí dejarme llevar, sólo sentir el momento. Cerré los ojos. Sus labios se posaron más profundos sobre los míos y su lengua tocó parte de mi boca.<p>

¡Joder, con todo el calor que sentía no resistiría un segundo más!

Y entonces, se separó.

―Pollo picante.

―¿Eh?

―¡Ramen sabor a pollo picante! ―exclamó con una gran sonrisa ―¡Ahora dámelo!

Tiré el plato al suelo.

―¡SIÉNTATE!

¡Váyase a comer tierra maldita sea!  
>Salí corriendo de ahí.<br>Subí como pude las escaleras y cerré la puerta de mi habitación con llave.

Quién sabe lo que hubiese sucedido si él hubiese seguido.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Waaaa! *corre en círculos*<br>¡Fue más difícil de lo que pensaba! D:  
>Disculpa por no haber podido publicar antes, la academia me tiene seca, se supone que son vacaciones de verano y aquí una estudiando los 7 días de la semana ._.<br>¡Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo y que la hayas pasado hermoso en tu día! C:  
>¡Un abrazo de oso con sobrepeso (?)!<br>No te conozco mucho, pero me gustan demasiado tus historias, te dejaré reviews más seguido (Y)  
>Cuídate mucho, y eres libre de lanzar los tomates cuando quieras.<br>¡Hasta otra!**

―**Clarii  
><strong>


End file.
